Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends
Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends ( ) é um desenho animado estadunidense-canadense. No Brasil, foi transmitido pela TV Cultura em canal aberto ate 7 de Setembro de 2004 as 12h00 pm de terça-feira,e pelo Nickelodeon em cabo e satélite aires a as 12:00 p.m. EST/PST tempo em 7 de setembro de 2004 em Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. quadra nos Estados Unidos. O SBT quase comprou, mas ficou interessado nos desenhos Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi e Liga da Justiça. Em 3 de janeiro a série volta, às 9h45, para abrir o quadro "Férias na Cultura". O desenho também foi exibido pelo Cartoon Network, com o nome de Bosque do Sol da Dona Aranha, em 2005. Enredo Uma série encantadora em computação gráfica traz uma família de aranhas aventureiras. Produzida pelo canal norte-americano Nickelodeon, o desenho transporta as crianças a um mundo mágico de insetos em miniatura, com a descoberta de todos os seus domínios, seja nas árvores, campos, pântanos, flores e até sob as folhas. No tronco oco de uma árvore vive Dona Aranha, seu marido Holley e seus filhos. Sua casa é muito acolhedora, decorada com flores frescas, tapetes e móveis rústicos. Compartilhando a mesma árvore, na parte superior, vive uma grande família de abelhas liderada pela abelha rainha Beetrice, a melhor amiga da Dona Aranha. No sótão, mora o senhor Aracnídeo e sua esposa. Os amigos de Miss Spider vivem uma série de aventuras e aprendem a solucionar problemas estabelecidos no começo de cada episódio. Personagens Família de Miss Spider * Flora / Miss Spider - Uma aranha amarela mãe de uma grande família. Perdeu seus pais quando criança até ser encontrada pela besoura Betty e ser adotada por ela. Miss Spider tenta ser um tipo de mãe carinhosa e dar tempo igual a todos os seus muitos filhos. Ela acredita firmemente que todos tem que "Ser bons com todos os bichinhos". * Holley - O marido de Miss Spider. Uma aranha baixinha, amarela, de óculos e uma boina verde. Holley é músico e gosta de tocar seu violão. Ele também tem uma pedra especial da qual ele pensa em tomar suas decisões, incluindo a decisão mais importante de sua vida para se casar com a Miss Spider. * Esguicho (Squirt) - Um jovem garoto aranha verde filho de Miss Spider. Esguicho é considerado o personagem principal dentre os demais filhos de Miss Spider pelo fato de ser o protagonista da maioria dos episódios. Esguicho é bastante aventureiro e vive voando numa prancha feita de teia. Sua principal frase é "Insetos a Solta!". * Jóia (Shimmer) - Uma jovem besoura rosa filha adotiva de Miss Spider. Ela perdeu seus pais quando ainda era bebê no meio de um campo de flores até se encontrar com Dragão e Pipoca e posteriormente ser adotada por Miss Spider. * Pipoca (Bounce) - Um pequeno inseto azul filho adotivo de Miss Spider. Ele é um inseto batante agitado e energético que adora correr e comer. Pouco se sabe sobre a origem de Pipoca, pois a única coisa que se sabe é que ele era órfão até se encontrar com Jóia e Dragão e depois ser adotado por Miss Spider. Pipoca é uma espécie de inseto redondo, de apenas duas patas que lhe servem como pés e um par de antenas. Não se sabe exatamente que tipo de inseto ele é pois na maioria dos episódios ele é chamado de pulgão, mas em outros de percevejo. * Dragão (Dragon) - Um jovem garoto libélula roxo filho de adotivo de Miss Spider. Ele é o filho mais velho da família muitas vezes se mostrando como líder nas aventuras. Ele é órfão desde que seu ovo foi abandonado em uma lagoa até ele se encontrar com Jóia e Pipoca e depois ser adotado por Miss Spider. * Floco-de-Neve e Jasmim (Snowdrop & Pansy) - São duas aranhas amarelas e irmãs gêmeas filhas de Miss Spider. Floco-de-Neve se caracteriza-se por seu laço verde (vermelho em "As Aventuras de Miss Spider") e Jasmim por seu laço roxo. As duas são boas cantoras, mas Jasmim não consegue cantar direito sem sua irmã. * Ginga (Wiggle) - Um garoto aranha azul filho de Miss Spider. Ele tende a ser o mais sentimental da família. Ganhou esse nome por ser bastante agitado. * Gira-Gira (Spinner) - Um garoto aranha amarelo filho de Miss Spider. Ele é muito parecido com seu pai Holley possuindo os mesmos óculos dele. Gira-Gira ganhou esse nome por adorar girar na sua teia. * Vovó Betty - Uma velha besoura verde mãe adotiva de Miss e avó de seus vários netos. * Gus - Um besouro vermelho filho de Betty e irmão de Miss Spider. Ele fala com um sotaque caipira. Sunny Patch * Aracmídio (Spiderus) - Uma enorme aranha branca vizinho de Miss Spider e sua família. Primeiramente visto como vilão Aracmídio queria se casar com Miss Spider até ela se casar com Holley. Ele tentou de tudo para poder acabar com Holley e se casar com Miss Spider até encontrar seu verdadeiro amor: Spindella. Antes de se casar com Spindella ele era muito malvado e cruel sempre tentando usar sua teia para comer os outros bichinhos. Aparentemente Aracmídio não gosta de crianças pelo fato de sempre tentar incomodar os filhos de Miss Spider na série. Ele se torna mais calmo a partir da segunda temporada da qual nascem seus filhos. * Spindella - Uma enorme aranha vermelha esposa de Aracmídio. Diferente de seu marido Spindella tem um bom coração e adora crianças e vive sonhando em ter filhos. Na segunda temporada ela finalmente vira mãe. * Beatriz / Beetrice - A abelha rainha amiga de Miss Spider. A partir do terceiro filme ganha uma filha chamada Mel. * Fedorento (Stinky) - Um percevejo verde amigo de Miss Spider e sua família. Ele vive soltando mau cheiro para desespero de todos. Ele tem uma irmã chamada Baforada e também é pai adotivo de Grace. * Ned e Ted - Duas enormes formigas vermelhas. São muito preguiçosos e malandros e só pensam em comida fácil. * Félix - Um jovem sapo grande amigo de Esguicho e sua família. Foi introduzido no segundo filme "A Rã Secreta". Diferente dos outros sapos Félix não gosta de comer insetos, apenas frutinhas. * Mel (Honey) - Filha de Beetrice e princesa da colméia. Foi introduzida no terceiro filme. * Mandrake - Filho de Aracmídio e Spindella. Ele é muito parecido com o pai. * Baforada (Whiffy) - Irmã de Fedorento. Vive em uma floresta diferente e visitava o primo de vez em quando. Atualmente mora com ele para ser mãe adotiva de Grace. * Grace - Uma joaninha laranja que havia perdido seus pais no Sunny Patch. Ela foi adotada por Fedorento e Baforada por conseguir aguentar o cheiro deles. Episódios Primeira Temporada 1 - I'll Fly Away; All Pupa'ed Out 2 - Country Bug-Kin; A Star Fell On Sunny Patch 3 - A Little Slow; Stalking the Beanstalk 4 - Bedtime Story; Fly Away Friends 5 - The Marin Rose; A Sticky Situation 6 - Ant-tuition; Sing It Sister 7 - Something's Stinky in Sunny Patch; The Listening Walk 8 - Wiggle's Squiggles; Basketberry Blues 9 - What a Tangled Web; Cry Buggie 10 - A Scarey Scaly Tale; A Bug-A-Boo Day Play 11 - Hum Bug; Dashing Through the Snow 12 - Happy Heartwood Day; Ground House Rules 13 - Family Circus; Eight Is Not Enough 14 - Taste-Bugs; Top O'Big Tree 15 - No-See-Um Is Believin'!; A Little Bug Music 16 - The Bug Flu; A Time Telling Tale 17 - Bug Your Mom Day; Cloudy Day in Sunny Patch 18 - Froggy Day in Sunny Patch Special 19 - The Big Green Bug Special Segunda Temporada 20 - Captain Sunny Patch; Captain Sunny Patch Flies Again 21 - Family Tree; Jitterbug 22 - Big Bad Bug Sitter; Thinking Stone 23 - Seeing Straight; Stumped! 24 - Eight Legs Up; Spider Mom 25 - Snuggle Bugs; Best Bug Buddies 26 - Fungus Among Us; Ground Bound 27 - Pitch and Itch; Bounce Back 28 - Be Good to Bugs...and Frogs Special 29 - The Prince, The Princess and the Bee TV Movie 30 - Giddy-Up Bugs; Snake Charmer 31 - Eclipse; Hide and Sleuth 32 - Good Deed Seeds; Sheely and the Brain 33 - Night and Day; Cob Fog 34 - Lulla-Bug; Most Perfect Parent 35 - Frog in the Moon / Moon Music and Sun Songs 36 - Bumbling Bees 37 - Odd Bug Fellows 38 - A Plushy Parable 39 - Mr. Mocking-Bug 40 - Lost and Sound/It's My Party 41 - Lullabug/The Most Perfect Parent 42 - Dam the Puddle/Flower Power 43 - Frog in the Moon/Moon Music and Sun Songs 44 - A Party for Pops Exibição na TV Cultura O desenho estreou dia 17 de julho de 2006 às 8h35 com reprise às 16h com o nome "Os Amigos da Miss Spider". Depois o desenho passa a ser exibido às 9h05 e às 16h15 e aos sábados às 14h30. A partir do dia 9 de outubro o desenho passa a ser exibido às 10h50 e às 14h35. Em seguida o desenho passa a ser exibido às 11h45 e às 15h15, depois as 11h45 e 15h e em 5 de maio de 2008 às 10h de segunda a sexta, a partir do dia 30 de junho de 2008 o desenho sai do ar e fica fora do ar até o dia 20 de setembro. Voltou ao ar de segunda a sexta às 15h e depois às 10h30. O desenho ficou no ar até o dia 3 de julho de 2009, saiu do ar e ficou fora do ar até o dia 11 de dezembro. Na outra semana o desenho voltou a ser exibido de segunda a sábado às 15h. Foi exibido aos sábados, às 14h30, antecedido por O Mundo Redondo de Olie, porém em 2012 o desenho deixou de ser exibido permanentemente. Dublagem * Miss Spider - Mabel Cezar * Holley - Alexandre Moreno * Esguicho - Gustavo Pereira * Dragão - Thiago Farias * Jóia - Flávia Saddy * Pipoca - Iara Riça * Araquinidio - Jorge Vasconcelos e Luiz Carlos Persy * Spindella - Fernanda Fernandes * Jasmim - Laura Cruz * Ginga - Christiane Monteiro * Ned - Duda Espinoza * Ted - Paulo Vignolo * Floco-de-Neve - Glória Ladany Categoria:Séries de animação